Mad
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: "She was mad, crazy. That is what her experiences had done to her, but she played off so sane. That's what Alice Lance did. Up until she fought, up until everyone truly saw what she could do. At the time, how Fury came to the decision to have her was beyond us. But now, I finally understand. I finally understand why she did what she did." (A/N: RATING MAY CHANGE)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story is like the Avengers Initiative. It was an idea I had, but then I scrapped it, but know I'm rebooting it. Hope you enjoy!**

"_Don't make me do this, Prin, I'm begging you here." _

_A grin was cracked on ruby red lips, "Or what, Wonder? You gonna kill me? Shoot me with your gun? Stab with daggers? Rip me open with your katana? Oh! Or maybe you'll use your gifts and make me go crazy," Deep doe brown eyes narrowed at the girl she faced. The blonde girl shielded her katana and began to set down her main weapon, "Giving up so soon?"_

"_No, making sure I don't hurt you." The brunette that was across from the blonde cocked her head to the side, she was clearly confused, but that was only for a split second. The blonde and far more smaller girl, Wonder, raced forward, launching herself at her former comrade._

_Gloved hands connected to bare shoulders as she flipped and slammed the female body to the floor. Wonder restrained her friend as she thrashed and yelled out. However, the left fist of the brunette, Princess, slipped out and was connected into Wonder's pale face. _

_Her head was jerked to the side only a bit, but that was enough for her grip to be loosened, allowing Princess to connect their heads together and flip Wonder under her. Both of her hands were locked onto the blondes neck. The twenty-one year old struggled for breath as she tried to use her hands to push Princess's face away from hers, just a sufficient amount so she would let go._

"_You think you're so tough, so great. Hence the name 'Wonder'. God, you were always so annoying, I don't see why I didn't end you sooner," Princess placed her forearm on Wonder's neck and pressed all her weight onto her. Taking only one of her sai from her waist, she prepared to impale it through her once friend, "Goodbye, my _dearest _friend."_

Eyes snapped open and the pale girl shot out from under her blanket. She breathed heavily and clutched her chest, looking down frantically at her body, expecting to see a blade in her chest, but there was none. All there was were several white scars decorating her torso.

Alice fell back onto her bed and breathed heavily, placing her forearms over her face, "Just a dream, just a dream," But it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, and it had been real.

Closing her eyes, Alice prepared to force herself back into slumber. Sleep was the only way she could escape her pain, her past. Sleeping made her feel safe, but now nightmares plagued her dreams so she felt more doubtful than ever. It was hard to have any feeling of security when she did her line of work.

What type of work? A mercenary, and assassin, a...mutual hero. She had done good, and she had done bad. In most cases, she is a female Deadpool, sometimes even worse than Deadpool. But in some cases, she can be as good.

Just as she began to drift back into slumber, a loud ringing came from her iPhone. The blonde groaned and lazily reached for her phone, not bothering to change her position in bed.

After several failed attempts to grab the cellular device, her pale hands caught the phone and she accepted the call, "Hello?"

"Alice Lance, this is Agent Maria Hill from S.H.I.E.L.D., do you mind opening your door and letting me in? I've been sent on behalf of Director Fury." A flash of a muscular women in a blue/black uniform broke into Alice's mind. She had met the agent several times through missions. Twice to apprehend her, twice to offer her a position at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"And what is this emergency?" Alice deadpanned, looking at her clock and seeing it was two a.m. "If you have a mission for me, please call me during the times where I'm awake." Agent Hill started to speak, but she hung up on the brunette.

Snuggling back into her sheets, Alice once again began to fall asleep…That was until she heard shuffling coming from her kitchen.

Shooting upwards and creeping out of her bed, she pulled out the one daggers she kept underneath her pillow (never can be too careful). She began to tiptoe out of her small bed room and slowly walked down the hall leading to the dining area.

As she saw the light was on in the kitchen and a shadowy figure move, she flicked her wrist and the sharp dagger shot forward.

"You missed."

Alice walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms, taking note of the dagger in the cabinet, "That was a warning shot, Hill. I should have expected you'd let yourself in."

"Like I said," The taller woman said, holding out a holo pad to her, "I've been sent on behalf of Director Fury. We need you...desperately help."

Alice furrowed her brow, "What is so big that you need a mercenary's help?"

"You're not a mercenary, Lance, you're a soldier."

She rolled her brown eyes, "What's this all about? What does the Director need me to do? I hope you know that it _will _come with a price."

Agent Hill didn't react, but forcefully placed the holopad in Alice's hands, "I'm sure you are familiar with the Avenger's Initiative?"

This caught the blonde's attention. Directly after closing the portal to Hell, S.H.I.E.L.D approached her saying that she had qualified, but her past made her unpredictable so she was denied the place. According the World Council, the girl was too unstable. Instead, they offered her a place at S.H.I.E.L.D., becoming an agent of theirs. Alice however, saw right through their offer. They wanted to watch and control her, something she didn't like happening. Alice compromised with being a hero-for-hire when S.H.I.E.L.D needed her for…other worldly matters. Like demons. And monsters.

"I thought it became inactive."

"Well, we're reinstating now, and Director Fury wants you in." Hill announced.

Alice raised a blonde brow, "And you're going along with it?"

"I've never been one to judge Fury's decisions," Hill looked the poorly dressed girl up and down, "Even if it is a weak one."

Alice bit back a rude comment and continued to stay on track, "What's the mission?" She opened up the pad and saw an image of a blue colored cube that had a glow to it.

"It is called the Tesseract, and it has the potential to wipe out the entire planet. It's been stolen from us." Hill explained.

"Potential death scenario again," Alice said, "So, what? Does Nicholas want me to find it and drop it into Hell? You know I can't do that without using some of my own life force."

"Director Fury would like you to come in and help us locate it. Your abilities with energy readings and tracking will make you a valuable asset," Agent Hill said, "After you help us find it, it will be returned to our possession, you will be paid and may go back to your..." Hill looked around the messy apartment, "Normal life."

Alice would be lying if she said she didn't felt intrigued by this mission, "Who's taken it? Who do we need to find?"

"A man named Loki," Hill swiped to the next slide to show a profile of a man dressed in…reindeer horns, "He is somewhat an alien from another world."

"I would be lying if I said I thought he didn't look silly," Alice commented, "Are you sure he's a high level threat?"

Agent Hill gave her a look of disdain "He managed to turn Agent Barton, Doctor Selvig, and several other agents into his personal puppets in a matter of minutes. He is a threat."

"Understood," Alice said as she processed the names and people, "When do we leave?"

"Now."

As the jet flew across the ocean blue, Alice read over more of the profiles of the others who qualified for the Avengers. Captain America; Steve Rogers, The Hulk; Bruce Banner, Black Widow; Natasha Romanoff, Hawkeye; Clint Barton, Thor; Thor, and Ironman; Tony Stark. And of course herself, Wonder; Serena Lance.

The girl had to admit that this was an odd group. It was the Breakfast Club of superheroes. How the hell Fury put together this odd group was beyond her. Each on of the members was diverse and _did_ bring something to the table. Each of them had an asset the group needed to function correctly. A good mix of people, but still a very strange mix of people.

"So, you guys found Captain America frozen and you brought him back to life?" Alice shrugged, "Not the strangest I've seen."

"You'll be working with him and Doctor Banner on finding the Tesseract, accompanied by Agent Romanoff." Hill said as she leaned against the jet wall.

Alice nodded in insight and continued to ask questions, "So, this Loki is similar alien?"

Agent Hill nodded, "Him and his people, the Asgardians, are not from Earth. Practically gods. Originally, we thought them myth, but last year proved otherwise."

"If they're are Hell Lords, there can be god like alien too." Alice wasn't surprised that this Loki fellow wasn't human. Who else would dress like a cast member of a Shakespeare play? Not to mention that the shit she had seen had her pretty convinced anything was possible.

"Boarding the Helicarrier now, Agent Hill." The pilot said as a large, ship like machine came into view.

Alice sat up from her seat and looked out one of the small windows, "Holy shit." It was massive, ginormous. Along with many jets and other machines, you could see the many members of S.H.I.E.L.D. moving about to get to their various assignments and such. '_This had to have cost the government billions of tax dollars,' _Alice thought, '_Nice to know where are your money's really going, isn't it?'_

The docking doors opened and Agent Hill and Alice stepped out to be greeted by a red haired, Russian looking woman who held herself with authority and skill. Her energy read well reserved and strong. Looking at her face, Alice remembered her name from the files. Natasha Romanoff; Black Widow.

"Lance, this is Agent Romanoff." Hill introduces.

Alice put out her hand and she shakes, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same," Agent Romanoff then changed her eyes to Maria, "Fury wants you on the bridge. Coulson is landing with Captain Rogers, and Doctor Banner is just arriving as well."

Hill nods, "Always a pleasure to see you, Lance." Alice couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but she couldn't ask because Hill walked off to the inside, leaving Alice with Agent Romanoff. The blonde felt intimidated by her, everything about Agent Romanoff read powerful. The way she carried herself to the way she spoke. Not to mention that she was taller than Alice. Then again, everyone is.

Romanoff pressed two fingers to her ear and was silent, before removing them and turning to Alice, "Coulson has just arrived. We are to meet him and Captain Rogers," She nodded and they begin walking.

As they do, Alice takes in the wide deck and crystal blue waters that surround them. No land was in sight so no one else could see. However, if this ship sank, it would be worse than the Titanic. It had to at least weigh more than five standard military ships.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't heard of the things you've done, Miss Lance." Romanoff said, looking straight ahead.

Alice visibly winced. Images of quivering people and countless bodies dropping flashed in her mind, "I'm not proud of the things I've done, Agent Romanoff, but it was just my job. And please, call me Alice. You probably know enough about me to call me by my first name."

The redhead nodded, "I do know a lot about you. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your partners, Princess and Angel."

At the mention of her dead colleagues names, flashes of her past began to flood Serena's head.

"_No, no, no, no! You're not dying, Ang, you're not dying," Placing bloody hand on her friends chest, she pressed hard to try and stop the blood, "Keep your eyes open. You are not leaving me."_

_The brunette that lay in her arms looked up at her, bloody trickling down her face from the several open wounds she had. A ghastly green hole lay in her stomach, it's rim a sickly yellow. The blade she had sacrificed herself for was poisoned, and there was no cure, "No, Ali. It's fine. It's okay, I'm ready to go."_

"Lance?"

Alice shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you for your condolences, but that was nearly a year ago. It hardly bothers me now," That was a lie. It haunted her every night. If she had been a better leader, maybe, just maybe, should would have prevented Princess's betrayal. Prevented Angel's death.

"That should be them." Agent Romanoff directed her gaze to an incoming jet. It's doors opened to reveal Agent Coulson and a well built man.

The two female greeted the two men as they fully stepped onto the ship. Agent Coulson saw them and introduced the other three to each other, "Agent Romanoff, Alice Lance; Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am." Alice knew that Steve Rogers, Captain America, had a strict military background, so he held morals and respect. He had been in World War Two agaist the Natzi's. From his posture and build, she noted that he clearly had a strict diet and could most likely lift more than one ton. His energy read pure, like he had never told a lie or done a bad deed in his life.

"Hello," The pale skinned girl flashed him a pearly smile with her teeth, "Pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"You as well, Miss Lance." Rogers said, "I hear we will be working together."

"Please, call me Alice. Miss Lance is far too formal," She responded, "And I am most pleased to know that we will be working together as well." Alice felt a tad intimidated by the older man. He had to be a least six foot, and with a build like that, anyone would be.

She lightly shook her head as thoughts of comparison and intimidation began to fill her head. '_Remember what _he _said. Stop fearing and just be blank.' _

"Hi," Agent Romanoff barely glanced at the Captain, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there," Agent Coulson replied as he brushed past them.

There was a beat of silence before the three began to walk and Natasha Romanoff talked, "It was quite the buzz around here; finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon," Alice snicked lightly at the thought of the most serious man she knew swooning, "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Rogers asked, clearly confuzzled.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." That caused Alice to let out a chuckle. It was truly funny.

Suddenly, Alice came to a halt as she felt another large energy presence. Anger and confusion, yet a force of calm trying to contain those emotions. Looking forward, her eyes found an older man in a brown suit, looking quite confused and lost by everything. Alice remembered this man as well. He was Doctor Bruce Banner; The Hulk.

"Doctor Banner." Steve called out.

The man, Bruce Banner, looked up and saw the three. He hurried to them like a child who had just found his mother. Taking their hands and shaking them, he said, "Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you two would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube." The Captain said.

Banner looked around, "Is that the only word on on me?"

"Only word we care about, Doctor Banner." Alice said, sending a reassuring smile to the man.

Bruce licked his lips and continued to make small talk, "It must be strange for you, all of this." His comment was directed at Steve Rogers and not her Alice concluded.

Rogers took in the details of the base, "Well, actually this is kinda familiar."

"Gentleman and woman, you might want to step inside in a minute," Alice almost forgot that Agent Romanoff was there, "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

The whirling sound of mechanisms began to ring through Alice's ears. Around her, agents began to scramble and a man on announced secure the deck.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve questioned as the two men and small girl walked to the edge of the ship.

"Really? The want me in a submerged, pressure, metal container?" Banner said with slight sarcasm. The three peered over the edge and took note of the energies beginning to move upwards, not down. And there was no protection coming over the top of the ship.

It then hit Alice like a ton of bricks. This wasn't a ship, it wasn't a submarine...it was a giant helicopter. '_The name should have been the biggest hint.'_

"No, no, this is much worse."

Alice sighed heavily, "How peachy."

**I could've done better, but I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please be nice and comment! Alice's history shall (slowly) be revealed. I hope you enjoy and see you later! Oh, and this is also posted on my Quotev so don't flip if you see it their**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the hearts! It makes me very happy! Hopefully, you'll check out my other stories as well if they interest you. I'm flipping over how close we are to Age of Ultron! I can't wait to see Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver on the big screen. Not to mention James Spader as Ultron is going to be boss! Okay, back on track, I'll dial down my excitement. Alice Lance is played by Emily Browning as a blonde. Look her up if you want to see.**

* * *

Following Agent Natasha Romanoff to the inside of the ship, Alice would be lying if she said she didn't gape in amazement. In her life, she had seen very impressive things, but the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier was now at the top of the list.

There was a large glass wall, showing off the brilliant blue sky that surrounded them. In the entrance to the bridge, there was a circular meeting table. At least forty workers were in the bridge, all stationed at computers doing various things. "_Is one of them playing Frogger?"_ Alice wondered as she caught a glimpse of an agents computer.

"Incredible." Alice breathed, Agent Romanoff giving her a wry smile at her amazement. The redheaded woman parted from the others as the two woman and two men both broke away from one another.

Placing herself onto the meeting table, Alice crossed her legs and saw a familiar one eyed man turn to them, "Gentlemen and woman," Captain America, Steve Rogers, walked to the Director and handed him what looked like money, before further observing the bridge.

"Miss Lance," Fury held out his hand for her to shake, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to get you to come."

"No trouble at all, Director Fury. As long as I'm payed, we'll be on great terms." Alice said, returning his hand with a firm grip.

Director Fury gave her a look of disappointment. She had potential to be something great, but she wasted that potential too often, "Of course. Once you finish locating the Tesseract and Loki, you will have your money and we can part ways."

Alice gave a humorless laugh, "I better be payed, Fury, or I'm going to make your life a living Hell. Literally,"

Unfazed, Fury moved to Bruce Banner and began a conversation with him. Alice still wondered how the hell Fury came to the decision of having her as a candidate.

As much as she denied it, she agreed with most of the things people said about her. As stable as she played, she was broken, her sanity shattered. She was only able to keep up the charade of perfection from her secluded and isolated life and behavior.

But it wasn't her fault she was like this. As she had said, she was broken. Judas had made sure of that before he disposed, or rather her with him. The memory of her blade piercing through his chest was etched into her mind forever and she could never let that memory go, sometimes Alice wonders if she even wants that memory gone.

To her, it was a reminder for when she woke up. When she woke up from her nightmares that resembled dreams, that memory helped her to recognize that the deaths, the blood, the fear...were all real.

Coulson's voice brought her back from her thoughts, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet; cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"It's still not gonna find them in time." Agent Romanoff said, being negative. "_Then again, it is hard to be optimistic when you're doing something like this."_ Alice rethought.

"You have to narrow your field," Banner responded, "How many spectrometers you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Alice took that as a 'I can get your every single one' type of answer.

Bruce began to take off his jacket, "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," He turned to Alice, "I'll ruff out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition, with help from your powers. At least we could rule out a few places," He looked at Fury, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Fury called, "Could you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory please? Along with Miss Lance."

The redheaded woman turned to the shorter girl and older man, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

* * *

"Ow...Ow...Ow, ow...Ow!"

Banner sent Alice an apologetic look, "I warned you it would hurt."

Alice scoffed, "Please, I've felt more pain than this. It's just annoying to have someone poking me nonstop," The doctor typed on the computer and pulled the needles off Alice, "Is the algorithm done?"

"Yes," Bruce nodded, "Calibrating your powers usual energy pattern and a simple tracking algorithm for normal gamma radiation," Alice bet that 'simple' was equal to complex in Banner's book, "I've created an algorithm that will allow us to find both the cube and hopefully Loki. My best guess is Loki first since your powers appear to track things that have consciousness."

"Those were a lot of words," Alice said in her usual monotone voice, "And now you've sent that to the bridge?"

"Uh huh," Banner looked over at the younger girl. There was silence between them. What else did they have to talk about?

That quiet was there for a good ten minutes before Banner asked, pointing to her hands, "What's with the gloves?"

Alice looked down at her hands, which were both clad in black leather gloves, "Oh, these?" She raised her hands, clenching and unclenching them, "Keeps me from making things go boom with my other power."

"Which is…?"

"Pure white energy, light - whatever you wanna call it," Alice answered, "Unless it's blocked by something, like this leather that's actually holy cloth, it creates something of a mini nuc going off in my hands. Like I said, it's pure energy that I don't control it." Alice didn't think about her past as she answered. Once upon a time, she could control her light, but with one more extra persons light in her, it was too much for her to contain without some holy help.

Bruce gave her a look of mutual understanding. He couldn't control the Hulk, she couldn't control her other power, "So, what do we-" He was cut off by Agent Romanoff and Steve Rogers, both dressed in uniform, entering into the lab.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need you, Miss Lance." Captain America said.

Alice cocked her head in confusion and Agent Romanoff answered, "We found Loki. Suit up."

* * *

**I know it was short, sorry. I just wanted to get it out before I went to bed. Hope you all enjoyed that. Please review to make me happy. I've had a bit of a rough day and would like some comments to cheer me up. See you all later and keep one being awesome! Next up, Loki vs. Wonder! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in some time. My life has been hectic. I just finished up finales and a HUGE science project. Not to mention we just moved into a new house so we've been having to unpack and stuff. It's been a pain. I only have a Math test so that's good. On the bright side, my best friend broke up with her jerk of a boyfriend and we get to go to Great America for school ending. I'll shut up now and let you read.**

* * *

"Our orders are to bring Loki in, not take him out."

Alice gave Steve a blank look as the sound of gun being loaded echoed the jet. Now cloaked as Wonder, the blonde carefully went over her arsenal of weapons. Three throwing knives, her Beretta 96A1.40 S&amp;W Pistol, thin line grappling hook made from a mix of adamantium and stainless steel, and her katana, Malaka, translating to angel in Aramaic.

"I don't think she cares about that, Captain Rogers," Agent Romanoff answered for her as she flew the jet, "We're approaching the drop zone. Looks like Loki has already made his grand entrance. I have reports of over a hundred hostages"

"We'll try our best to not get any of them killed." Alice said. Looking through the window, Alice saw Loki preparing to fire at an elderly man.

Steve turned to the two women, "I'll handle this." Without warning, the star spangled wonder opened the docking bay doors and dropped out of the jet. Steve hit the ground and deflected the blast from Loki's scepter. To Alice's amusement, the blast was deflected back into Loki.

Alice gave a snide smile to Agent Romanoff, "I guess I'm up." With a two fingered salute, Alice fell backwards, feeling the thick wind hit her uniform, before she flipped and landed on her feet.

Standing besides the Captain, she watched as Loki stood up from his place. He looked even more ridiculous than his photo. '_Are the horns suppose to intimidate me? Clearly he needs mental help if he thinks so'._

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said as the two walked closer to Loki.

"The soldier and the angel," Loki gave a bone chilling laugh and stood up, "The girl fallen from heaven and the man out of time."

Steve smirked, "I'm not the one who's out of time."

From behind them, the jet they had flown in locked its weapons on Loki and Romanoff ordered, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Instead of doing so, Loki threw a blast at the jet, missing it by an inch thanks to Romanoff's quick maneuvering. From there, Alice and Steve leaped into action.

Steve threw his shield, landing into Loki's jaw before the Captain caught it once more. Alice attempted a spinning back heel kick, only to have her ankle caught by Loki, then be thrown to the ground.

Maneuvering upwards, Alice used her hands to push herself back up to her feet. This time, she was able to slash Loki with one of her blades. However, seeing the opening she left in her core, Loki slammed the heel of his scepter into her, sending her a few feet back.

This left Steve to face Loki as the fellow blonde made a quick recovery. Sadly, he to was knocked back by the force of Loki's scepter several times. He tried to stand, but Loki held his head down with his scepter.

"Kneel." He growled, but Steve only grabbed the end of his scepter and smirked.

"Not today!" He stood up and kneeled him in the face. Loki stumbled backwards, giving Alice an opening. Leaping forward she hooked her legs onto Loki's neck and flipped him to the ground. As the ground echoed the slam, Alice swiftly brought herself back up as Loki slowly did. Steve slammed his fist into the gut of Loki, only to be kneed repeatedly by the 'god'.

As Alice prepared to use her katana, waves of rock music flowed through the air. Alice couldn't decided if that was bad or good. Following the sound to the side, Alice saw sparks fly directly towards Steve and Loki. It was thankfully directed at Loki, seeing as it looked quite painful as Loki was hit by the new weapon. '_Glad that wasn't me.' _Alice thought as she saw an object fly towards them.

When it landed, Alice saw that it was a red and gold suit in the shape of a man. The only person who had one of those; Anthony Stark, aka, Ironman. The blonde watched as he held his hands at ready, aimed the god, "Make your move, Reindeer Games," Loki set down his scepter on the stairs he had fallen to, and his armor flickered away. "Good move."

As Loki held his hands up in surrender, Alice and Steve walked towards the billionaire.

"Mr. Stark." The two chimed.

"Captain," He greeted, "Wonder, would you like to do the honors of escorting Rudolph to the jet?"

Alice gave a sinister smile, "It would be my utmost pleasure, Stark." For a mercenary like her, there was no greater joy than the feeling of having an enemy, or target, defeated.

* * *

**I'm happy I got to updating. Writing is my greatest pleasure, and I get irritated when I don't get to do it often. Leave me a comment. It will make me smile and make an update come sooner.**


	4. Note You Must Read

Good news; I'm out of school for the Summer and am able to have more time to write and update

Bad news; I'm leaving for two weeks! For two weeks Im at a camp where I can have no access to ANY electronics. I was planning about update earlier this week but once again, I've run into numerous speed bumps having to do with my health and living situation. Sorry. looks like youll have to wait two weeks. Trust me, it hurts me too.

HOWEVER; In two weeks, once I get back, I'm making a vow to update more regularly. I swear it.

This is is the same for all my stories, so don't think Hiatus is only happening to this one.

See you all in one week! Love you all!


End file.
